Fragance
by Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai
Summary: Una persona es capaz de cautivarnos con el aroma que emanaba, su fragancia entra por nuestra nariz y se queda grabada en nuestra memoria asociándola siempre con esa persona que lo porta. Y a veces nos da la seguridad para acercarnos a la persona que nos gusta ¿Verdad Uzumaki Naruto?


Una persona es capaz de cautivarnos con el aroma que emanaba, su fragancia entra por nuestra nariz y se queda grabada en nuestra memoria asociándola siempre con esa persona que lo porta. Y a veces nos da la seguridad para acercarnos a la persona que nos gusta ¿Verdad Uzumaki Naruto?

**Fragance  
**Por: Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai 

No se consideraba especialmente un individuo vanidoso pero si había algo que cuidaba con particular fervor de su apariencia personal, era su propio aroma. Nunca le había gustado oler mal, estaba siempre al pendiente de no oler a sudor, que su aliento y el olor de su cabello fuera fresco y masculino, pues consideraba que eso hablaba mucho de su higiene personal. Ponía atención en todos y cada uno de los productos que usaba, como el shampoo con una peculiar fragancia masculina, su enjuague bucal de menta con hierba buena, el desodorante en aerosol con aroma a fresco, pero principalmente su perfume.

Era sábado por la tarde y al no tener nada mejor que hacer, había decidido ir al centro comercial a comprar precisamente una colonia pues la que tenía estaba a nada de acabarse. Como sabía a la perfección a que tienda llegar y que perfume comprar quizás perdiera el tiempo paseando por ahí. No era muy adepto a hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de regresar a casa teniendo de visita a tíos y primos.

¿Ese es Uchiha Sasuke? – se preguntó cierto rubio cuando a la distancia vio la figura del Uchiha menor, como solían identificarlo en la escuela, caminar tranquilo por las calles de la ciudad de Konoha.

Se apresuró a seguirlo pues era bien sabido por todos que Sasuke normalmente no salía de la residencia Uchiha a menos que fuera a la escuela o a eventos importantes de la familia, en pocas palabras no le gustaba convivir con el resto de los mortales porque lo consideraba innecesario. O al menos esos eran los rumores que escuchó en cuanto llego de transferencia a la escuela preparatoria de Konoha, le habían advertido que intentar acercarse al "Uchiha menor" era una tarea verdaderamente titánica. Después de caminar por más de veinte minutos notó que Sasuke se adentraba en el centro comercial por lo que cruzó la calle y entró al mismo lugar.

Sasuke era una persona que se hacía notar en cualquier sitio en el que estuviera presente sin realmente proponérselo por lo que localizarlo en aquel enorme lugar había sido pan comido. Le intrigaba saber qué podría estar haciendo aquel chico en ese sitio y es que verdaderamente el pelinegro era todo un misterio, desde sus gustos, sus actividades, en general su vida misma y eso le llamaba mucho la atención, además de que sin duda alguna podría considerarlo como el chico más guapo y atractivo de toda la preparatoria.

Vio que el azabache se dirigía a las escaleras eléctricas para dirigirse al segundo piso y rápidamente caminó para darle alcance. Pensaba acercarse a él y quizás saludando aparentando un encuentro casual, al final de cuentas, no tenía nada de raro que se encontrasen en el centro comercial, sin embargo el inconveniente era que aunque se habían visto un par de veces en la escuela, nunca habían hablado.

Sasuke había entrado a "Koryo - man" una perfumería especializada en las fragancias masculinas, era una tienda muy exclusiva no solo por lo costoso de los productos, sino porque manejaban marcas internacionales y además creaban esencias personalizadas y registraban las patentes. Sin duda, con su presupuesto no podía costearse un perfume tan caro, pero no había nada de malo en ir a ver, además su objetivo era hablar con Sasuke Uchiha.

Podemos mostrarle la nueva fragancia masculina que nos ha llegado esta semana Uchiha kun – comentó la dependiente mientras Sasuke tenía su vista en los relojes que también vendían ahí.

Le he dicho que quiero el perfume Eros de Versace, por favor – comentó el susodicho con seriedad pero sin ser grosero.

Por supuesto – comentó la vendedora para después saludar al nuevo cliente que había entrado – buenas tardes, bienvenido a Koryo – man

Gracias – respondió la persona y Sasuke se giró para verlo, se sorprendió de encontrare con un estudiante de su escuela.

Uchiha sempai – saludó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Hola – respondió el saludo sin mucho entusiasmo y más por educación que por otra cosa.

Soy Uzumaki Naruto del primero D, encantado de conocerte –

Hn – el Uchiha no sabía que decir y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de entablar una conversación. Ya había visto a ese joven en la escuela, pero jamás había hablado con él.

Ahora entiendo por qué dicen que siempre hueles muy bien – comentó Naruto mirando los escaparates de perfumes, el otro se giró pasa observarlo sin decir nada - ¿Qué perfume usas Uchiha sempai?

Eros – respondió automáticamente. Y Naruto sonrió jovialmente y comentó:

Creo que va perfecto con tu personalidad… - Sasuke iba a preguntarle a que se refería pero la vendedora lo interrumpió.

¿Va a llevar algo más Uchiha kun? –

No, es todo – confirmó mientras le entregaba una tarjeta para realizar el pago.

Mientras eso sucedía Naruto divagaba su vista por toda la tienda, nunca había entrado y le parecía sumamente elegante, pero al observar los precios de los productos sinceramente se le quitaban las ganas de empezar a usar perfume.

¿Busca alguna fragancia en especial? – le preguntaron a Naruto cuando terminaron de atender a Sasuke

No, yo vengo con el joven – respondió Naruto siguiendo al aludido para salir de la tienda.

¿Se te ofrece algo? – preguntó Sasuke en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera de la tienda.

¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo? – se aventuró a preguntar el otro.

¿Perdona? – Sasuke estaba confundido pues nunca había pasado por una situación así.

Te invito un café o un helado – dijo Naruto tomando tu brazo para encaminarlo a la cafetería. Sasuke, extrañado no se soltó de su agarre.

No quiero ser grosero, pero ¿Por qué me invitas? – la seriedad de Sasuke daba miedo, a cualquiera que no fuera Naruto Uzumaki.

Para conocerte, estamos en la misma escuela y no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo –

¿Quieres conocerme? –

Si –

Vamos – dijo Sasuke caminando directamente a la cafetería.

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a "The fourth avenue cafe", el local, al igual que la mayoría del lugar era uno caro y lujoso. Naruto sonrió incómodo esperando que lo que pidiera Sasuke no fuera muy costoso pues de ser así, los ahorros que llevaba consigo se acabarían. Al llegar, el pelinegro solicitó una mesa alejada de la entrada principal y se fueron a sentar.

Naruto ¿cierto? – sorprendentemente Sasuke había iniciado la conversación.

Si –

¿Puedes explicarme qué quisiste decir con qué el perfume que uso va con mi personalidad? – cuestionó mirándolo a los ojos – creo que no me conoces como para asegurar algo así.

Uchiha sempai ¿Sabes lo que significa la palabra eros? –

Conjunto de impulsos e inclinaciones de la personalidad humana al placer – respondió.

Si, además, Eros es el dios primordial responsable de la atracción sexual, el amor y el sexo, venerado también como un dios de la fertilidad – relataba el otro.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? –

Pues que ahora entiendo porque más de la mitad de la escuela está tras de ti – respondió con obviedad – es tu personalidad seductora y sensual combinada con el perfume que usas solo provoca que las hormonas de hombres y mujeres en la escuela anden alborotadas.

Sasuke estaba perplejo por lo que acababa de escuchar por parte del rubio. Ese chico le estaba diciendo directamente que le parecía atractivo y un montón de cosas alabando su apariencia que normalmente escuchaba de las molestas estudiantes femeninas de la escuela.

¿Puedo oler tu perfume? – preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke lo miró a los ojos y le pasó la bolsa en donde estaba la fragancia que acababa de comprar, sin embargo el rubio lo ignoró olímpicamente y se acercó hasta el cuello el Uchiha menor para olfatear el producto directamente del usuario, en este caso Sasuke, él cual no hizo nada para alejarlo pues lo había tomado desprevenido.

Eros… - susurró Naruto sobre el cuello de Sasuke provocándole un escalofrío – solo tú puedes llevar ese aroma Uchiha sempai

¿Qué pretendes Naruto? – las mejillas de Sasuke estaban teñidas de color rojo.

Conocerte –

¿Para qué? –

Porque me gustas y quizás, pueda ser yo la persona que te conquiste – confesó mientras le daba un trago al café que la mesera había dejado mientras se había acercado al azabache.

Por lo que veo tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo – comentó Sasuke recuperando peculiar forma de ser.

Solo necesito una oportunidad para demostrarte que te puedo tu… agape –

Uzumaki Naruto… - pronunció el azabache mientras lo miraba con suspicacia.

Uchiha Sasuke – imitó el rubio. El mayor sonrió con perversidad.

¿Puedo oler tu perfume? –

Claro – aceptó el rubio.

Lentamente el Uchiha menor se acercó al rubio acercando su nariz al cuello bronceado del otro, aspirando el aroma, sonrió de lado al notar que su esencia era una mezcla de muchos aromas dando como resultado una fragancia dulce, sintió como el menor se estremeció y sonrió complacido.

Te doy una semana – susurró sin despegarse de su cuello – Uzumaki Naruto.

No necesito más – contestó el otro

Vainilla – dijo el pelinegro – hueles a vainilla.

Sepo a vainilla – afirmó el otro.

¿Qué quieres decir? –

Naruto era una persona a la que le gustaba demostrar lo que decía con hechos y acciones, claro que su palabra valía pues no le gustaba mentir o exagerar, pero aquella se presentaba como la perfecta ocasión para actuar y garantizar que efectivamente sabía a vainilla, por lo que sin pensarlo acercó su rostro al de Sasuke para besar sus labios. Desde el primer toque pidió permiso de introducir la lengua en la boca ajena para que el otro pudiera degustar la esencia de vainilla que tenía en su boca debido al café que había solicitado. Fue un beso profundo pero corto había durado apenas un par de minutos.

Capucchino de vainilla – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa cuando separó los labios el mayor.

Eres listo pequeño zorro – Sasuke sin duda había disfrutado de ese beso.

Solo cuando me conviene –

Estoy seguro que podrás conquistarme en una semana – aseguró el Uchiha mientras lo observaba con admiración.

O menos – refutó

Puede ser… - descansó su cabeza en su mano mientras observaba como el chico rubio delante de él seguía bebiendo su café - ¿Quieres probar el mío?

**FIN **

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, pero me reservaré de contestar ofendas.


End file.
